The Lion King: Sanctuary
by SavageAlex
Summary: A lone human male, Dynar is exiled to East Africa. He finds his brother, Kade and they survive together in the harsh enviroment. Human poachers raid their camp, killing Kade, leaving Dynar alone. Burying Kade, Dynar seeks revenge.
1. Chapter 1 Away From Home

9:34 PM 5/3/2010 -  
Fan Fiction Based on: The Lion King, first movie

Title: The Lion King: Sanctuary

Total Chapters: 10 Written in Chapter parts

The Lion King & characters (c) Disney Character Dynar Kagen & Kade Kagen (c) glycermakhado

Fanfic (c) glycermakhado

The Lion King - Sanctuary

"For there is not a just man upon the earth, that doeth good, and sinneth not." -Eccles. 7:20

Chapter 1 ~ Away From Home

Sunset washed over the western horizon, changing the color of the sky from the normal watery blue to a orange, red and yellowish hue. Dusk had arrived. The sun halfway down, it appeared as if the sun was falling or disappearing into the Earth. The sky above also changed more, from the sunset hue to a dark night with stars also appearing and sparkling. It was as if some unknown force sprinkled glitering specks of light all over the night sky. And there was a bright full moon out.  
Though in the sky, there was an unearthly loud noise like thunder. As a storm was forming, wind picking up to high blowing wind and creating dust devil storms and violent cyclones in various areas, a plane flew overhead. It was a troop and cargo transport, it was a sandy color C-130 Hercules with four engines, two on either wing and two fule tanks on either wing as well. Inside the pilot crew was busy controling the transport plane, in the cargo area was two senior officers and a lone person. He was a young man of an age of eighteen, wearing a tan and grey clothing with a aqua colored multi-pocket vest. He wore grey boots. A tan and green colored backpack worn upon his back with many sections of pockets of different sizes and a rolled up sleeping mat tied on top of the backpack. On the vest was a strap that split into which one went on his left shoulder that also had a water bottle onto it and the other went on his right shoulder that had a survival knife attached to it but was hung upside down. A utility belt was worn around his waist with a carry pouch on the front left side above his left hip. Worn on his pant thighs was a pouch with two sections, one above the other that had small survival items inside them and the other thigh was a holster that housed a pistol .45 automatic to semi-automatic handgun. Worn on top of his knees were knee guards. And he had a helmet worn on his head with eye protection goggles and a talking microphone on the front left side. His name was Dynar Kagen, he was Native-American born. His birthplace had been the Navaho Reservation, Arizona but he had moved to Hawks Nest in West Virginia for a new home and a cover job as a park ranger.  
Dynar is serious... dead serious. A person can look at him and sometimes he's looking right through that person. It must be the Native American in him. The Navaojos call it 'the far-seeing look'. This was his exile from the United States for starting a rebelion group because he and the people he was with were dissatisfied and disgusted with how the way the government was heading, also causing distrust of politics.  
The captured him at his home base at Hawks Nest but the authorities had tracked his area all over the Appalachian Mountain chain.  
The young indian man now stood back near the open bay doors of the plane, with both high ranking soldiers barring his way from trying to take over the plane, the last thing they wanted was an international incident because of one person.  
One of the soldiers were reading him his finale court order. "...President of the New Order Government has sentence you to death by deporting you from America to the country of Africa in its eastern area where the wild animals can do as they want with you." The soldier stopped reading, then stepped back.  
The other soldier stepped up to Dynar and threw out a parachute pack then immediately pushed the young indian man out of the plane.  
"Should we care about whether or not he'll be able to survive out here?" asked the other soldier who now closed the rear bay doors of the plane with a switch mechanizism.  
"Not at all. Let the local wild big cats hunt him down and feast on his body. One less low-life human for us to worry about. I know for a fact that without someone else with him, he will not last long. He won't even survive the week. I estimate he'll be dead in five days."

* * *

Falling in a freefall through the sky was a nightmare he'd likely never forget, down towards what appeared to be a savannah type serengetti plains. He could spot what looked to be like a large rock formation of in the far distance, it was like a tiny ant hill from his point of view. Where he was falling down towards was what appeared to be a vast plain area. The local trees dotted all around, some in dence groups, others spread out from each other.  
He was loosing time, so he put his arms at his sides and his legs together so he'd be less friction of air. He zoomed down in the direction of his parachute pack, at least he didn't have the worry about falling to his death. In mere moments, he reached the parachute pack and put it on him, all the while the was turning head over heels in the air.  
With small effort he finally got the parachute pack on, pulled the main cord and the parachute came out from the pack and up over his head in a thoowp sound. He was fortunet to be right side up when he'd pulled the cord. Instantly, he was pulled up by the parachute's catch of wind and he begun to slow his descent. Then he was slowly drifting downward, he had the time to gaze around him. To the north-east was the direction of the strange rock formation, near that was a large tree, a water hole, then some short distance away was a canyon-like gorge.  
Right after he was done, he only had the chance to glance down to shockingly see himself plung into a thorny type tree.  
The parachute pack torn off from him, his body dropped through the branches of the acacia tree. Its thorns tearing into his skin in various places, ripping at his clothes.  
He was thankful he had a medkit and a rolled up bundle of spare clothing. The last bottom branches came in sight, he reached out and spread out his limbs to catch onto the branches. His hands grasped a branch in each hand, his feet broke his fall by hitting against the lowest of the branches.  
Dynar's torso was curved down but there was another branch that he hit across his mid-section between his ribs and stomach area. He let out a muffled cry of pain, yet he held on to the branches. At least the thorns were more out where the acacia trees' leaves. From his torso, his modified M-16 rifle fell from hanging around behind his neck to the ground below.  
Blood oozed slowly from the thorn cut wounds on his body, he hung there in the acacia tree for a short while to recover from the fall and the impact of landing in the tree.  
When he had recovered, Dynar smirked to himself and unhooked his feet from the branches they were hung onto and swung free to drop down to land on the ground a few inches from the rifle in a crouch stance.  
For now, he had no time to field-dress his wounds but to immediately seek a place to build a shelter, then dress his wounds, gather fire wood, find a substantial source of drinkable water and get food by hunting and setting traps like snares and dead-falls. But he did have time to reach into his upper right chest pocket to get out a few steril banage packs to take each one out of their packaging and place each one on a gashing wound after pulling each embeded thorn out.  
Satisfied for the temporary banaging of the bleeding wuonds, Dynar reached over to get his rifle and push himself up to stand. He stood up slowly, not wanting to risk his temporary banages falling off. Lifting the modified M-16 up and putting the strap over his head to rest on his right shoulder cause he was right handed and let the rifle rest down against the left side of his back. He looked for where the sun currently was, then found which way was west and east. When he got his bearings, he started walking off in a east by northeast direction. Dynar was determined to reach the large rock formation with of his will and spirit that he could muster.

* * *

The sun was at its mid-day position, the herbivores were out eatting grass and tree leaves -most of them- there was a few that were nocturnal which only came out during the night, small creatures like birds and meerkats ate bugs and insects. Others like rhino, hippo and elephant stayed grouped together in herds and almost never left their brood where they were located. The rhinos and elephants in dence brush and folige while the hippos in rivers and lakes.  
Dynar trudged onward, passing through the tall grass as silently as possible. When he came to a lake, he'd simply go around it. When he came to a river -depending on its width and depth- he'd either swim across or wade across it. He didn't have the time to constuct a raft or make a canoe, yet he pushed himself on. On his travel to his intended destination or even near it, he'd see few cheetahs here and there, some in family groups and others in three to five coalition groups.  
Often he'd get a glance at a leopard or a black leopard or two or two before they'd run off and vanish into the vegitation as if they were nothing more than ghosts or a few servals scattered in the area. But these he saw at this time could not help him, he was searching for bigger cats and ones that lived in more than three to five in a family or coalition. He was looking for the lions in this area and so far, he'd not seen nor heard them at all. Perhaps they had not seen his unfortunate descent in the sky.  
The minutes passed by unnoticed, hours passing by but seemed like a week. He was hungry, so Dynar found fruit producing trees along the way and ate them, spitting out the seeds and keeping some for himself when the fruit had them. He didn't believe in depriving nature of anything, just collecting the fruits from every other tree but he's in a survival situation so he does what he knows how to do. His young years in Survival Training and learning about what to eat and what not to and how to live off the land coming into good use now.  
His year older brother at age nineteen had chosen to live a life in a African Tribe before all of this had been done and happened, not only to learn their ways of living and how they survive but to also study the local wildlife. So he wasn't totally going back to nature, only going halfway since he last heard his brother was living in a wooden log cabin made of local trees. Bamboo, baobab, acacia, vine and other types of shelter making folige. Kade was a survival enthusiast as well as a lived by his Native American philosophy. Much unlike Dynar himself who only believed on physiology and irony mixed with hypothetical reasoning. When Dynar would find Kade again, at least with the two of them, they could have a double advantage at surviving better.  
But unfortunately, the reunion between the brothers was not meant to be today, as daylight was going away and running short. Dynar had to find some place or area to use as shelter that boasted wood to use as fire also shelter if necessary, water source to drink and bathe, food to hunt and gather to eat and tools he could make from certain types of rocks as spears or a makeshift knife and axe.  
On his northeast heading, Dynar came upon a fairly secluded area after having had been traversing through a dense forest where he'd found food, or what would satisfy him for the night. It was two mice of some type and a rabbit of some kind. The place had a big rock formation which was a Iselberg. Walking up closer to the rocky outcrop, he found a cave on the first flat small rock platform that was the width and length of a room in a house. He went into the cave, finding that the highest part he could stand up in. This is where he sat his backpack with gear in and his M-16 rifle down. First priority was to fix himself up with his personal first-aid kit. It was a medium sized one, filled with the basic contents to last a week outdoors. Slowly lowing to sit on the warm rock surface, he patched himself up more thorough than he had done back when he fell out of the tree.  
That done, Dynar looked outside to see he had three hours left of daylight by the count of his hand from the sun to the far off horizon. So he decided to get some water in his water canteen, after that he made sure to be carefull of his wounds as he scrounged around for wild edibles. He was fortunate to find a porcupine that he killed with a spear he fashioned with a sharp spearhead made from a black obsidian. Carrying the hunting prize back to his temporary camp, he set about skining and gutting the porcupine animal and putting it on a skewer on two sticks above the fire.  
Now he had shelter, fire, water and food. Tomorrow would come soon enough. Dynar still has a long walk ahead of him, to reach where his brother Kade was currently living. Well, at least it was last time he'd heard.  
Night was quick to sneak on the land, so he ate what meat he could and drink as much water that he could before laying down on a makeshift bed of broad-shaped leaves with his backpack and rifle close by at hand, just in case some local person or wild animal decided to make him food.  
He'd put up a fence of thorny acacia at the caverns' entrance, which was only a deterent to keep unwelcomed visitors out of the cave while he slept. Hopefully he'd have a restful and uneventful night.  
Moonlight streamed into the cave entrance, it was enough that the dim light from the moon acted like a night light for him.  
In case someone or something had managed to get through the thorny fence that he'd have some light at the cave's entrance to see who or what had gotten through his night defence so he'd make a judgement whether or not to defend himself from being attacked by another unknown human or attack an animal that might want his shelter and use him as food.  
Slowly as the night wore on and stars appeared in the night sky, he fell asleep, even if he might be haunted by past memories or possible future events. He still needed sleep.

Continued with Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2 Wound Recovering

9:57 PM 5/3/2010 -  
Fan Fiction Based on: The Lion King, first movie Title: The Lion King: Sanctuary Total Chapters: 10 Written in Chapter parts The Lion King (c) Disney Fanfic (c) glycermakhado To be posted on .net account, SavageAlex Lion King characters (c) Disney Characters Dynar & Kade Kagen (c) glycermakhado -  
The Lion King - Sanctuary

"Come unto me, all ye that labour and are heavy laden, and I will give you rest." -Matthew 11:28 "...And him that cometh to me I will in no wise cast out." -John 6:37

Chapter 2 ~ Wound Recovering

A gentle wind blew and gusted, occasionally forming into dust devils and signaling the arrival of the dry season but still with rains, not yet fully into the dry season just yet. In the skies were grey clouds, dotting the savnnah with their shade with scattered showers here and there.  
In the surrounding area of the rocky mound of outcrop, still flourishing with its green folige and water streams.  
But outside of the surrounded area, the plants die out and the water evaporates away. Outside of the boundry turning into a desert wasteland, the unbearable heat assuredly killing any living thing caught out in it. The rain that does fall and drop onto the sun backed ground just hit the sandy ground with a puff and steam.  
Inside the cave of the rocky outcrop mound, rested the lone young man Dynar, his wounds fully dressed this time and he sat with his back against the side cave wall, the medium sized fire burning four feet out in front of him. Painstakingly he had gathered enough fire wood for a week, if he wasn't harshly disturbed that is. He'd ate the two mice last night before he had went to bed, now he was eatting the porcupine, both the muscle meat and the fat. Cooked over the fire on a skewer. As with his Navtive American Indian tradition, he had eatten the heart raw. The guts and intestines he took out the the desert area and buried them. Maybe a wild animal would find and eat them.  
Life was an endless stream of choices, after all.  
=+*+=

When it was noon, Dynar fell asleep for a short nap, he'd tried to stay away so he wouldn't have none of the nightmares of his past come back to haunt him again but unfortunately he didn't have nothing with caffine to keep himself awake. So even he found himself slowly drifting into a slumber.  
~+#+~

Forgotten Past

It was a dark room with no lights nor any windows, a hard concrete floor was cold and damp, there was only one person down here. A lone and young child, perhaps at the age of ten, sat at the bottom of the stairway in a prisoner-of-war fasion with his hands flat under his upper legs. His was head tilted back.  
As far as he was concerned, he was far from active civilization.  
The mother had just whipped him just for digging in the trash bin and eatting food. She had used a multiple rose bush branch. A few thorns had dug into his skin but most left thorn gashes on his back. He had attempted to take out the thorns but the mother scolded him, telling him to leave them alone. Likely to cause him more pain than was necessary. Even the gashes from the thorns that cut into his flesh. At least down in the basement, he could take off his worn and torn t-shirt so the fabric would not congeal to his cut wounds like glue. The father was a drunk, and acoholic. When the father was at work, doing whatever, the boy was safe somewhat. Even the mother worked most of the time outside doing chores. But when the father came back from work, the boy would regular receive brutal beatings at night before time to sleep and in the morning just before the boy woke up until the father went to work. They hardly fed him, only given meger meal of a slice of bread, sandwitch meat, a block of cheese and a plastic cup of water. Though down in the basement there was a wash basin where he could also drink water from, even though it'd be stale. The young child was offically a bastard. An outcast of humanity. With various bumps, belt lash welts, bruises and other cuts and stabs from the boys' regular pyhsical abuse from both mother and father.  
This all had begun after his younger brother had been born and brought back from the hospital. The doctors had found a heart murmur in the baby but they had fixed it. So the baby was saved. They now cared more about the baby than they did the boy. However, this had not brought any jealously fomr the boy or any envy but a thankfulness that the baby was not going to have to go through what he is currently going through. He wished he could somehow escape from all of this torture and brutal beatings. The boy's mother and father thought him to be a low-life animal, after all.

It was night, as best he knew since he was left alone during that time. It was the boy's time of rest and recovery.  
Diligently, he began plucking out the multiple rose thorns that had stuck into his flesh. And he used a clean but worn damp cloth to soak up the blood that seeped out from the wounds and cleaned them. They were indeed infected but at least he removed the thorns before it could get any worse. The whole ordeal was painstaking and terrible, infact it was more painful than anything he'd felt yet.  
Once all the thorns that had been stuck in his flesh was removed, he felt relieved from the sharp stinging pain he gone through before taking the thorns out. Now came the process of his body healing itself. The gashes from the thorns that cut into his skin but not getting stuck was already scabbed over and not infected like the wounds he had just removed the thorns from.  
He had a roll of tissue paper, so the boy used this to cover over the thorn wounds like a dressing, these tissue papers he torn into square pieces small enough to cover the thorn wounds. His injuries taken care of, now he needed water. And the wash basin sink was four feet away from him.  
The only clothing he wore was easy slip-on shoes but worn and simple worn childs pants that had been folded up to the calves. His only shirt was a simple worn pajama long-sleeve shirt that had its sleeves folded up just below the elbow lay discarded on the wooden cot.  
The only light he was allowed was an old oil lamp, slowly the boy pushed himself up off form the wooden cot and attemped to stand up but the wounds he recently received still pained and ached as he wasn't ready for the strain of standing up and he gasped sharply, collasping down and falling chest first onto the cold hard concrete floor. His front body hitting the floor knocked the breath out of him momentarily and he lay there for some unknown minutes, stunned before blacking out.

Suddenly he woke up with wide eyes, the time he lay on the cold concrete floor was not known to him. But he didn't care. He had to get to his only source of water, even if it tasted stale but it was still cold. The boy'd breathing was shallow and heavy while also wheezing, yet, he still slowly pushed himself up and managed a staggering walk on over to the sink. He barely noticed that his health had worsened to the point of him being phlegmatic.  
The complusion for water drove his body to move, it was the only thing on his mind. Stumbling to the sink basin, the boy looked down at the concave part of the sink. Oh what he'd give to just be able to lay himself in the sink like a bath tub. But that wasn't likely to happen. He reached for the cold water knob and turned it on. He had only used the hot water from the sink to give himself a 'bird bath' but at least he stayed clean, cause his mother and father had no concern for him whatsoever. Lowering his head down to the spout where the water flowed from, he hastly drank his fill to satisfy his need for water. He made sure not to drink too much water, as he could also die from drinking more water than he needed.  
Once again, the boy had beaten both the mother and father by overcoming and recovering their pyshical abuse on him. Time adruptly passed quickly through thirteen years of abuse from his parents until the local police had somehow found out about the captive abuse the boy was going through. He'd never found out who had told the local police about it. The police took him into custody and since his parents were deemed unfit to care for the boy, he was placed in foster care. The boy's parents were sent to jail with no foreseeable bail. The boy fully recovered from his ill-inflicted wounds in several months. Though he still bore the sorrowful scars of that time he'd rather wished he could forget.

However, the boy's native indian nature had kicked in by this point and he mostly got into trouble with the other kids around his age. Fights, school fights, fights in the alley's, fights with gangs and those who used drugs and drank acohol. He wouldn't stop fighting until either he was unable to keep fighting or the people he was in a fight with was unable to. Usually it was him who was so badly beaten that he was a bloody heap on the ground. All this fighting and brawling lasted until he was age seventeen, then government officals came, men in black, who had him restained with a strait jacket, put in a heavily armed truck and taken to the nearest penitentiary with the highest level of top security.  
Once there, the young man was kept heavily sedated for a year and was fed intravenously liquid food into his blood stream just to keep him alive. They also stimulated his muscles so he wouldn't loose any muscle mass or get lethargic. After that year was over and he was then eighteen years of age, thats when they cleaned him up, gave him new clothing, had him go through a crash course on how to use military weapons and also defend himself.  
Strangely enough, he enjoyed the training. And the survival training also helped with what he went through during his time of captive abuse with his ex-parents.  
The young man hadn't joined any branch of the military, they were just training him for whatever their true purpose for him was...  
~+#+~

A cold sweat is what greeted him as he sat bolt upright with his lower half under a sheet of tan grass that he had threaded together just before he fell asleep, slowly his heavy breathing returned to normal as he wiped the beady sweat off from his forehead.  
Looking around, he saw that everything that had been laid about him was as where he left it last night. Out the den's entrance, Dynar wasn't surprised to see that there was sunlight pouring in through the opening. Morning had finally arrived after a terrible nightmare of past memories he'd tried to bury and forget.  
Its a good thing had hadn't screamed as he woke when he usually does, cause he'd rather not attract any of the local wildlife to where he made his temporary shelter.  
With head down in hands, he took a deep breath before pushing the grass bed sheet aside and got up to stand. Strangely, he felt no aches or sharp tinges of pain he always got when during his wounds healing.  
He checked his body for how the recently wounds had healed and to his surprise all that remained were scars. More troubled memories to add to his life. He then thought to check his compass wrist-watch. Shocked to see that two and a half days had passed while he slept to recover from the fever he'd gotten when he traveled to get to this place. Two and a half days! No wonder he was so thristy and hungry. At least he had left-over food and water to drink in the cave. But he had lots of catching up work to do. There was lots of thing needed doing, and first thing was replenish his water and food supply, next was to scout the land to see if he could locate his younger brother Kade, beyond the rest of the harsh wasteland of the dry and sandy desert. 


	3. Chapter 3 The Outsider

9:59 PM 5/3/2010 -  
Fan Fiction Based on: The Lion King, first movie Title: The Lion King: Sanctuary Total Chapters: 10 Written in Chapter parts The Lion King (c) Disney Fanfic (c) glycermakhado Also posted on .net account, SavageAlex Lion King characters (c) Disney Characters Dynar & Kade Kagen, Zeeza & Vyza (c) glycermakhado -  
The Lion King - Sanctuary

"For God sent not His Son into the world to condemn the world; but that the world through Him might be saved." -John 3:17

Chapter 3 ~ The Outsider

A full week passed by, birds were chirping and singing their songs as the sun rose up from the horizon.  
Another morning had arrived, bringing with it a thrist and hunger for food. Prey animals were scarce to find let alone hunt for, as it was the dry season but with mild and short rains. Not quite yet fully into the dry season. It was foggy outside too, which meant visibility would be low. It would be a rough day indeed, but hopefully a day that would pass without being injuried.  
Gathering up his camp and own hand-made survival gear, Dynar packed up as much as he could carry. A few bottles of water at his left hip, beef jerky-like strips of meat he made from leftovers of the porcupine he finished off in the early morning after he woke up. A camo survival knife at his right hip, he placed his 45 pistol sidearm back in its thigh holster, the modified M-16A4 he placed the shoulder strap over his head to rest on his right shoulder as the rifle itself held against his left hip. This rifle of his also boasted a grenade launcher.  
The tan colored backpack he left resting against the rocky wall just at the right side of the cavern entrance, he picked the pack up, making sure all the pockets on it were secure and the straps on it secure and tight then put it upon his back, his arms through the pack's shoulder straps. Last he did, putting on his standard high tech CRAI helmet on. It meant Digital Radar Artifical Intelligence, it spoke to him with a female computer voice through a special WIFI microscopic device chip in his cybernetic left eye. The CyberEye he had a major surgery from a motor vehical car crash. His eye had been the only injury he had sustaned from the crash. The digital readout displayed in the vision of his cybernetic eye.  
"DRAI, status on."  
/Loading... DRAI: On. Status: Ready. Health: 80% Objective: Find permanent base camp near water, food and wood. Secondary objective: Build shelter or find another cavern in rock outcrop for shelter. Find and hunt for food and water./  
"Confirmation. Affirmative. Proceeding with objectives."  
Dynar stepped out from the cavern entrance, taking in a deep breath. The least he could do was also collect some fruits from the surrounding trees before leaving this small paradise. The lone young man rummaged through the fruit bearing trees, picking only two varities of fruits per tree. This took half an hour but he was done and heading out, continuing in the direction he believed his younger brother lived. He checked his wrist watch compass, first he had to travel east-south-east until he got near Lake Victoria then change direction to west-south-west into Zaire on the western side of Lake Tanganyika.  
On the left side of his backpack, he drew out his sheathed hunting knife and attached it to his belt on the left side, beside the camo survival knive. He reached the edge of the small forest, then grabbed a water bottle as he started walking out in the dry, hot, barren wasteland of the sandy desert most of the land had become. He doubted that small forest paradise would even last very long before also succumbing to the sandy desert.  
=+*+=

After what seemed a long walk or traveling through the dry and harsh sandy desert, Lake Victoria came into view then the direction was changed to head towards the second longest Lake Tanganyika. The first longest lake in Africa is Lake Nydsa which was farther south and he had no intention of going that far. Nation borders didn't exsist no longer, so he had no worries about crossing over fences or fenced-in park areas. What was to be careful and watch out for was murauding human Nomads. Once civilized now turned savage and cannibal, cause by no means did they take prisoners.  
It might have took extra hours up to at least four to five hours but he passed through the Noman's Land with no interference. And it was uneventful, besides being humid and outrageously hot, he only did stop once at a man-made watering well to refill his water bottles. Then went on to continue his walking. Dynar noticed that the desert was ending as it gradually was replaced by dry serengetti then to tall grasslands. He has to be near the place where Kade was currently living. He noticed that he was drinking a bit more water that he usually does, when he knew that in the dry and hot seasons he should be rationing his water during this time. Especially since water was more sparse. Even if the water contained in his bottles turned tepid and distasteful. Water was water, he'd drink it even if it was warm or hot.  
This long traveling was becoming more than tedious, it was now intensifying by the hour. Walking all this way from where he had been temporary camped at was indeed insufferable. He wished he could have called Kade somehow, to let his younger brother know he was here in East Africa and near, then Kade could've came in a vehical of some kind and this whole traversing would be unnecessary. The unrelenting heat of the sun was also uncomfortable, yet, thankfully it was nearing closer to night but still in the evening hours. His world around him in his vision was becoming unreal- like it was something like a dream. It had a blurry surreal quality to it. Only the vision in his right eye was like this, his left cybernetic eye kept displaying digital information to him via the DRAI helmet he wore. And currently it was warning him with a slow blinking message that his heart rate was dangerously high and his breathing was too shallow.  
"Fine, I'll rest." Dynar stopped and removed the backpack to lay it down up against a tree's stump and he also took off the M-16A4 to lay against the pack. It must be time for third meal because his stomach was grumbling with hunger. Opening the main section of the backpack, he reached in and grabbed a plastic bag of Mountain Trail Mix. His favorite. This wasn't the mountains, yet there was hills scattered around in areas. He also grabbed out a fruit juice carton from the small cooler. With those, Dynar sat down on a log that was on the ground sideways and begun to eat and drink to replenish his walked-off body energy.  
An hour of resting done, Dynar crumpled up the Trail Mix and carton and put them in a ziplock sealed plastic bag and back into the backpack, he wouldn't leave no trace of himself being here. That way no one could trace his steps or track his travel.  
Strangly enough, he felt at home here in Africa, like it had been his home all along and he hadn't known it till he was sent away to here. Putting the backpack back on his back, and picking up the rifle to sling it over a shoulder, Dynar returned to his travel. He looked up to see the sun setting and a bright full moon was raising. With his cybernetic eye, he saw a cabin ahead likely made from the local wood. A let out a sigh of relief as he came up to the building. It was the size of a normal sized two person log cabin, the windows looked dusty and the inside appeared unlit and murky from looking within the wooden house. Coming around to the front door, he knocked a few times, hoping to get a greeting but stead he found to his surprise the door was unlocked and open.  
Curious, Dynar lifted his arms up while pulling up the M-16A4 rifle up in one fluid movement. It didn't feel right. Was it a ploy to attract robbers and then the robber person would be killed silently inside or had something happened before he had gotten here? Kade had to be alive, he hoped and prayed his younger brother was.  
Cautiously he slowly pushed the front door open with the barrel end of of the rifle, the door made a erie creaking noise that echoed within the home. Getting a aweful bad feeling in his gut, Dynar flipped off the rifle's safty switch and moved in, taking slow but careful steps. Yet the home's floor made slight creaking noise was well. The HUD display in his left cybernetic eye scanned the room, it was the main living room from the looks of it. The targeting triangel with a dot in the center swept around the room as it scanned, searching for living beings that would pose a threat or be friendly.  
/Scan of room complete. No senient life detected. Options; continue on to other rooms of building, search for possible lifesigns. Current health: 98% Strength: 100% Stamina: 94% Endurance: 97% CAUTION: Wrecked and poor misarranged furniture of building gives away the possiblity of kidnap or a struggle first then murder./  
"Affirmitive, DRAI. Continue scan."  
Stealthly, Dynar kept to the cabins' shadows as to not give away his presence, moving over to the nearby door at his right. He reached out a hand from the rifle's main thick barrel to the door handle knob, gripped it and slowly twisted it to one side. The door now free to open, he gradually pushed the door open with an elbow.  
Then adruptly, he shoved the door. It flung open as Dynar lept into the doorway, knealed down on one knee as he surveyed the room. Swinging his rifle to and fro, he followed the targeting triangle as it scanned. To his dismay, he found the bathroom. /No life signs indicated in room. Conclusion: Move on to other unscanned rooms./  
"I can see that DRAI. Just alert me when you find something of importance." Dynar said with coldness in his voice. But he took this shoer time to search for medical items, he found pack of Band-Aids, a bottle of Hydogen Proxide, a tube of Triple Antibiotic, a tube of Cortaid, a tube of Antibiotic Oontment, a bottle of Isopropyl Alcohol, a plastic container First-Aid Kit that opened up like a suitcase and a jar of Vaseline.  
Gathering those, he opened his pack and stuck the medical items inside and closed and returned the pack onto his back. "Now, moving on to other rooms."  
His metallic bionic left arm shimmering and gleaming in what sunlight that shone through the windows, even the metal cable that went from his bionic left wrist and curved out and up to just below his bionic shoulder muscle. His left bionic hand clutching the underside of his M-16A4 rifle barrel while his other real right hand held the rifle's handle where the trigger was. Though the rifle had two triggers; one where his right hand was that shot out the rifles' bullets and the other trigger near where his left hand was that shot out loaded grenade's from the grenade launcher under the rifles' main barrel.  
The metal of the bionic left arm was made of an unknown alloy, yet, so far its been undamaged in his journey's. Not even from fire to a large and heavy boulder of rock falling on to it. Not even a Massai's blade at the end of a spear could cut through it, the blade of the spear would simply make a clang sound then break at the impact.  
Dynar checked the living room and bedroom of the cabin but the search had turned up nothing but distrubed and scattered clothes and knocked over furniture. The place was a mess, like someone was looking for something as well as there had been signs of a struggle. Then he shook his head to dispell any thoughts that his brother had been captured. An African Tribe wouldn't take a male person captive, only female people for their breeding.  
/Scanning of recent visit of two rooms show that Tribe Aggressors might still be in the area. Be alert and be aware./ His cybernitic eye computer gave out the warning in a worried by quiet voice.  
"Copy that, DRAI. Defensive Targeting ON." Dynar gave the order for the targeting hud system to activate.  
/Status: Activation of Targeting system complete and on. Health: 97% Strength: 100% Stamina: 95% Endurance: 96% Thrist: 77% Hunger: 75% Scanner still active on upper left of HUD. Be advised, proceed with caution./  
Dynar grinned grimly, this was the best part he did enjoy. "Activation, body condition and caution noted and carefully proceeding to the backyard outside of house." He quietly said in a whisper, stepping close to the back door, opening it to a crack to peak out, checking what all he could see if anyone was still around. Next he got behind the the back wall next to the doorway frame and kicked the door open. His M-16A4 held at the ready close against his upper chest and his right eye looking through the scope target sighter on top of the rifle's top hand holder grip. Making sure the area in the backyard was clear of any possible hostilities, he slowly stepped out through the back door and began walking around outside for any signs of his younger brother.  
=+*+=

Outside of the cabin was another matter, the walk trails that had been cut down from the normal tall grass and blocks of flat stone put in its place.  
Dynar saw the small trail of blood that looked like someone had been dragged on the ground so he decided to follow it, not knowing what the blood trail may lead him to. Following the trail of blood lead him to a gruesome scene, from the dragged trail of blood was a circle of blood which matted the surrounding tall grass. The blood slowly dripped from the tall grass that was bent over. At the center of the bloody mess lay the mauled, impaled and eviscerated body of his younger brother.  
Upon seeing this, the color went from his face as he limply fell down to his knees. The toneless voice of his cybernetic left eye's computer interrupted his shattered hopes of finding his younger brother Kade alive.  
/Life signs not detected. No readings of internal heart beat or rate of blood pressure. Human life has been ended by what appears to be a slaughter./  
Dynar was in a such servere state of emotion, the cybernetic eye's computer voice only caused to affect him all the more. Saddened, fraut with a terrible feeling of loss and tears emerging out only from his right eye and dripping down over his right face cheek. His hands went limp and his M-16A4 dropped to the ground in the tall grass beside him. In the pit of his stomach he felt a pain -a horrible sensation- hit him as it felt like he was having a heart attack. The painful waves surging throughout his entire body as he had to bend over and hold himself up with his hands placed on the ground.  
The stomach pains lasted for about ten agonizing minutes while his body was wrecked with spasms he'd never felt before he was able to speak again.  
/Lieutenant Commander Dynar.../ The DRAI's voice tonelessly sounded, but it almost sounded worried.  
"I have to bury him, DRAI." After a couple of deep breaths to push the hurting sence of loss back for what he needed to do Dynar took off his pack from his back and opened it up, pulling out the foldable shovel and began clearing an area from tall grass and began digging deep into the ground, at least down to six feet. For the time being, he refused to speak to his left DRAI cybernetic eye computer. Sweat poured down along his skin from the digging, the sweat would drip off and splash on the dry soil of the ground before slowly being evaporated into steam and drifting away like a tiny puff of smoke.  
When he was finished digging, Dynar climbed out of the six foot deep rectangle hole. At his left side hip, he grabbed and pulled off his water canteen. Unscrewing the cap, he drank the remains of his water- water he had refilled back at the small paradise area he had come across. It was too far to head back to it, so he'd have to find water elsewhere. Perhaps in the cabin's kitchen or sink, if the source of water hadn't been drained.  
Done with satisfying his thrist, he put the canteen back then walked over to where his dead younger brother Cade lifelessly and bloodily lay. It looked like a small massacre with blood blanketing the surrounding tall grass as drops of blood dripped off. The gore would be unsightly to a normal decent person.  
Carefully, Dynar got his arms under the lifeless body of Cade and lifted him up, turned and walked back over to the six foot deep grave he dug. Lowering himself down onto his knees, he took great care to lower Cade's dead body down into the grave. With Cade's body down in the grave all the way, Dynar began the tedious task of shoveling the loose dirt back into the grave.  
Replacing the soil back into the six feet deep rectangle hole took up to two hands of time- two hours, when Dynar had checked with the position of the sun by putting his right hand up against the sun and counting down until his hand touched the horizon. Unlike most people, him and Cade had done things in the old ways, just like the Neolithic paloindians, before anyone had discovered the Americas.  
One last thing to do, Dynar used a long piece wood branch he'd cut from a nearby tree. Cutting the branch further into two parts, one part of the branch two foot longer than the other part of the branch. The main branch was four foot in length while the other branch was two foot in length. Next he used a rope he'd gotten from the cabin's bedroom closet and tied the two parts of the branch together to make a cross. Then he lifted up the bottom end to sharpen it to a point, not a too sharpened point just a standard cone shaped point.  
With a hefty thrust, Dynar plunged the hand-made wooden cross into the ground where it settled after shaking from the force of the ground plunging. The high tech computer intoned him again. /Is there anything that you have to say?/ And he knelt down in front of the grave, placing his hands on the ground on the outside of his knees. "Its sad when a life gets taken away like this, without any questions asked nor answers given." He paused breifly, a tear emerging from his only organic right eye. "I wish I had gotten to see you again, Kade, before this had happened. Then I could've maybe help protect you and fight off those devils." Dynar managed to stop crying and pull himself together. Grabbing his rifle and slowly replacing it back onto his shoulder where it hung across his back. Getting back up to stand, he stood there for a moment in silence to pay respect to his brother Kade before letting out a deep sigh of regret thinking he could at least spend a few nights or a week in the log cabin.  
=+*+=

Two feline big cats traveled together, through the sun baked cracked and sandy ground with tired paws. One was a leopard female -or rather a leopardess- with a sleek and slender beautiful body, her muscles honed from hunting rippling underneath the tan fur with dotted and sploched black patches in the fur, she has yellow eyes. The other feline with a tawny golden coat of fur that was a lioness had similar body build yet was larger in body size, she had eyes of a aquamarine color.  
The leopardess's name is Zeeza. The lioness's name is Vyza. They both hunt but in their own ways, Zeeza taking to the tree's followed by an ambush from above while Vyza stalks and hunts her prey on the ground. The two females use this to their advantage by working together. Taking turns on who gets to make the killing bite. They've both traveled here to this still pristine place of vegetation and shade and maybe also food and water for them. Zeeza doubted that she'd have to hunt since the place looked like it only supported tree fruits. Vyza however, didn't mind what she ate whatever was available to eat.  
"At last, we've made it passed the dessert."  
"I was begining to think we'd never make it out of that forsaken place."  
"Whose idea was it to travel through it anyway?"  
"Ugh. Did you forget? We had no choice. There was no way around it. And we promised to not let any lion Prides see us together."  
"Oh. No, I hadn't forgot, my mind's just been on other things..."  
"Other things? How can you be thinking about other things except our continued survival here?"  
"I do think about our survival, but... If you haven't noticed, we're due to start both of our first heats. And there is no males around."  
The two feline's came to a halt when they emerged from the acacia forest and into a grassy clearing. They looked around, spotting the lone log cabin made that had been put together by wood from the surrounding area.  
"Wait," Zeeza said to Vyza in a hushed voice, her brows furrowing between her eyes. "this doesn't feel right."  
"Phft," Vyza shifted her eyes, frowning at her blood-sister. "come on, sis, you always get this way when we find some place new. Have a sense of adventure." She scoffed and padded on ahead.  
"You know, being cautious is better than being reckless all your life." Zeeza called out after the lioness but she was already on her way towards the cabin. To them it looked like a wooden rock with a cave inside. "I hope we don't regret this." She muttered to herself before padding on after her friend.  
After several seconds, she caught up with her friend and they reached the cabin. Noticing how worn and weathered it looked on the outside and the inside looked like it got hit by a strong wind as thing were cluttered about from the two looking inside through the windows.  
Moving around to what the two managed to propose was the front, they edged to the entrance. The front door, which was tied by fresh vines to one side of the doorway. It was likely a temporary fix. With a nose nudge by Vyza, they discovered the door wasn't locked and they carefully and slowly opened the door. Making sure the door didn't make a noise, for fear that there might be some other occupant somewhere inside, the sniffed at the air for scents. Only finding the faintest smell of blood and the fading smell of a single human who had once been living in the cabin, the two decided to sleep here for the night in the living room. They both yawned and Zeeza went for the three-person wide couch and lay down on it as Vyza circled around before settling to lay down on the zebra floor rug that was from an actual zebra.  
Sure that nobody or nothing else was also in this wooden rock cave, they nuzzled each other and said their goodnights before going to sleep.  
Had they known to check out the entire cabin, both lioness and leopardess would have found a lone young human male sleeping in the wrecked but somewhat cleaned up bedroom that was off from the kitchen. The bathroom was proceeded by the bedroom. The sunlight of day dimmed as night blanketed the land but no light shown within the cabin, not even fire light. It was hard to tell what would happen in the morning but for tonight, all was at peace for the long sleep.


End file.
